


Secret

by ragingrainbow



Series: Shuffle Fic Challenge [3]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I wanna kiss you,” Gerard says softly, like it’s the biggest secret in the world, like they’ve never actually kissed before.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Fic Meme Song 3: Oceanlab - Secret  
>  _and when I look into your eyes, they've seen an awful lot of lies, and you guide me home_

It’s weird, the first time they find themselves together on a bed when they’re both stone cold sober. They stare at each other for long moments, close enough to touch but not actually touching, and it’s stupid because it’s _them_ but at the same time... it’s really not them.

Predictably, it’s Frank who breaks the silence with his silly laugh, and within seconds Gerard is giggling too, and by the time they manage to stop they’ve rolled together in the middle of the bed and are back to staring.

“I wanna kiss you,” Gerard says softly, like it’s the biggest secret in the world, like they’ve never actually kissed before.

And it’s like they really haven’t, Frank realizes as he stares into Gerard’s eyes, this isn’t alcohol or drugs talking, this is all them and he really wants to kiss Gerard, too.

So he does.


End file.
